


When Darkness becomes Hell

by Tilunarou



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilunarou/pseuds/Tilunarou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand la folie nous fait sombrer tellement loin qu'il est impossible d'en voir le fond... Edward pourra-t-il surmonter sa folie? Bella sera-t-elle assez forte?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Darkness becomes Hell

-"Tu n'es qu'une pauvre loque" dit une voix.

Gémissement.

-"Une sous-merde sans âme." dit une autre voix.

Grognement.

-"Un assassin sans coeur et sans vergogne." renchérit une troisième.

Grognement sourd.

La silhouette voûtée se leva d'un bond, tel un animal vers sa proie, et fonça droit vers le mur en face de lui, tête la première. De sa propre volonté, il se heurta le crâne contre la surface dure, avec ardeur. A plusieurs reprises. 

Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse complètement noir. Et que le brouhaha cesse.

OooooooooooooOO

Un mois plus tôt

Anéanti. Il était complètement anéanti. Qu'avait-il fait? 

Le coeur lourd et les yeux vides, il regardait partir l'ambulance qui amenait le corps des jumeaux à la morgue de l'hôpital. Alice et Anthony. Son frère et sa soeur. Tués sur le coup, dans l'accident qu'il avait provoqué.  
Parcequ'il avait téléphoné à son frère pour savoir pourquoi ils avaient trente minutes de retard à leur rendez-vous.  
Un coup de téléphone avait causé deux morts. Deux êtres chers. Sa chair et son sang.

-"Nom de Dieu!" jura-t-il en silence.  
-"T'es qu'un con! T'as buté ton frère et ta soeur." dit une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendue. Dans sa tête.  
-"Ta gueule!"  
-"Va plutôt te pendre, t'as plus que ça à faire!" renchérit quelqu'un d'autre.

Il secoua la tête pour ne plus avoir à les entendre.  
Il avait tout expliqué à la police, qui avait enregistré sa déposition. Ils le rappelleraient s'ils avaient besoin de plus amples informations. Mais ce ne serait sans doute pas nécessaire. Tout était clair. Il était celui qui les avait tués. Il était leur meurtrier. Et il se haïssait pour avoir fait ça.

-"Mr Cullen, vous avez besoin d'aide?" demanda une voix.  
-"Non merci." grogna-t-il sans lever les yeux du sol qu'il fixait depuis un bon moment.  
-"Je vais vous appeler un taxi. Vous ne semblez pas en état de conduire." ajouta-t-elle gentiment.  
-"Merci." marmonna-t-il.  
-"Il arrivera d'ici quelques minutes, et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous."  
-"Bien."

Son ton était froid, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à quoi que ce soit. Il releva enfin la tête et vit une silhouette fine et gracile monter dans une grosse camionette rouge. Elle démarra et il croisa brièvement ses yeux marrons-chocolat avant qu'elle ne le laisse là. 

Dans le néant.

Le taxi arriva peu de temps après et il lui donna machinalement l'adresse du seul endroit où il se sentirait bien : la villa de ses parents. Il avait besoin de s'isoler, et depuis la mort de ses parents, la villa était devenue à la fois sa maison de campagne et son refuge personnel. Son havre de paix personnel.

Sur le chemin, il passa un bref coup de fil à l'hôpital pour leur annoncer qu'il prenait des vacances. Il les pria de ne le déranger qu'en cas de très grave urgence. Il raccrocha sans attendre la réponse de sa secrétaire.  
Ses patientes allaient devoir attendre un peu avant de se faire poser des implants mammaires. Et il n'en avait rien à foutre. Ces pétasses en manque de sillicone iraient se faire foutre!

Il serra tellement fort les poings que ses jointures devinrent blanches comme neige. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, mais il ne sentit rien tellement la colère l'envahissait peu à peu.  
Une sorte de voile noir se forma dans son cerveau, et commença à s'étendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il possède totalement son organe cérébral. Ce qui flanqua une terrible migraine à Edward. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

-"Les criminels sont ainsi punis." dit une voix nasillarde.  
-"Le fardeau va être dur à porter pour toi..."  
-"Autant que tu t'y habitues..." renchérit l'autre.

Edward grimaça. Ses tempes cognaient. Et il ne voyait qu'une seule façon d'arrêter ça : Whisky !  
Une fois arrivé à destination, il paya le chauffeur et se rua dans la maison. Il ouvrit le bar. Parfait! Il avait là de quoi tenir un certain temps.

OOooooooooooooOO

L' enterrement avait eu lieu. Edward n'avait pas versé une seule larme. Il s'y était rendu avec une immense gueule de bois. Et ses tempes n'avaient cessé de marteler son crâne durant toute la cérémonie. Et les voix qui avaient pris possession de sa tête parlaient toutes en même temps, le rendant complètement dingue!  
Il avait tout organisé, car il était le dernier des Cullen encore en vie. Et il avait fait les choses bien pour eux. Désormais, Anthony et Alice reposaient en paix, aux côtés de Carlisle et Esme Cullen. Et c' était tout ce qui comptait vraiment pour lui. Le reste, il s'en foutait, et les lèche-cul présents à l'enterrement pouvaient bien aller se faire foutre! 

Lorsque tout fut terminé, il eut la ferme intention de retourner à la villa et de se bourrer la gueule. Il vit au loin cette même fille que le jour de l'accident. Ses yeux chocolat étaient remplis de larmes et elle le regardait quitter le cimetière. Elle se dirigea vers lui, mais il décida de prendre la tengeante et de se barrer vite fait avant qu'elle ne lui déverse son bla-bla à la con.

"Tu as raison, ne laisse pas cette emmerdeuse t'aider. On aide pas les tueurs. On les enferme."  
"Ouais le greluche n'a qu'à aller se faire foutre."  
"Va plutôt vider ton whisky, Cullen, tu n'es bon qu'à ça."

Les voix dans sa tête se mirent à rire à gorge déployée, et Edward suivit leur conseil en s'engouffrant dans sa Volvo et en filant à toute allure vers la villa.  
Arrivé à destination, il se dirigea directement vers le bar, et ne pris même pas la peine de prendre un verre. Direct au goulot, c'était mieux. Le résultat serait le même de toute façon. Il finirait ivre mort dans son salon.

"T'as raison, vas-y franco, tu seras raide plus vite comme ça!"  
"Ouaip' ! Défonces-toi la tête qu'on rigole!"

Edward tenta de les ignorer en ingurgitant une autre lampée de whisky mais leurs voix étaient beaucoup trop fortes. Alors il continua à boire, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule. Seulement alors, les voix se turent. Et il se sentit mieux.  
Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Car ses rêves étaient tout aussi horribles que le reste. Et il ne dormait pas bien. Ni paisiblement. Les cauchemars envahissaient ses nuits, tour à tour, plus horribles les uns que les autres. Il imaginait la voiture d'Anthony quitter la route alors qu'il parlait avec lui au téléphone. Il entendait Alice crier alors que le véhicule faisait une embardée et flirtait dangereusement avec le bas-côté.  
Il voyait tous ces détails dans sa tête alors qu'il n'y avait pas participé. Un policier lui avait juste décrit les circonstances de l'accident lorsqu'il s'était présenté et avait demandé comment c'était arrivé. 

Il n'y était pour rien. Mais il se sentait tout de même coupable. Et ça le rendait fou. Complètement cinglé.

OooooooooooooOO

Les voix étaient tout le temps présentes dans sa tête. Elles ne voulaient pas le laisser tranquille, et même le whisky ne les faisait plus fuir comme au départ.  
Quinze jours après la mort de son frère et de sa soeur, Edward était dans un état lamentable. Sa chemise était grande ouverte et maculée de whisky. Il marchait pieds nus dans l'appartement dont le sol était jonché de nombreux cadavres de sky et de bières. Le salon était devenu sa pièce à vivre, et il n'allait aux WC ou à la salle de bain que lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire. Il n'avait pas été dehors depuis quinze jours. La domestique de ses parents était passée deux fois, juste pour déposer des courses. Elle avait semblé horrifiée de le voir. En même temps, il l'avait traitée comme une merde, et lui avait dit ne plus ramener son gros cul de chieuse dans les parages avant d'avoir été conviée.

Le téléphone n'avait pas arrêté de sonner, et il n'avait pas répondu. La plupart du temps, il ne l'entendait même pas, car il n'était plus du tout connecté avec la réalité. Dans les rares moments de lucidité qu'il avait eus, il avait vu la lumière rouge du répondeur clignoter, et avait réussi à écouter les messages, sans comprendre réellement ce qui se disait. Il avait seulement cru entendre la voix d'une gonzesse qui lui demandait comment il allait et que s'il avait besoin d'aide, qu'il pouvait la joindre à un numéro qu'elle lui avait dicté. La voix de cette fille (Nalla ou peut-être était-ce Bella?! "on s'en fout sale enfoiré!") lui disait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeller qui elle était... Pourtant, sa voix agissait en lui comme un médicament, et bizarrement, ça lui avait fait du bien de l'écouter quelques secondes. Ca l'avait apaisé. Un peu seulement mais ça lui avait fait quelque chose. Elle avait l'air sincèrement émue sur chacun de ses messages et inquiète pour lui. Il aurait aimé lui répondre...

Mais les voix dans sa tête s'étaient foutu de sa gueule, le traitant de lopette. Alors, il avait finit par arracher le fil du téléphone. Et pour être sûr qu'il ne sonnerait plus, il l'avait écrabouillé contre le mur.  
Son bipper avait connu le même sort funeste, après avoir sonné un million de fois. Ses collègues essayaient de le joindre, et n'avaient pas encore compris qu'il ne voulait plus refoutre les pieds à l'hôpital. Car il était mort. Ou c'était tout comme. Et il n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne. Surtout pas à ces enfoirés.

"Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre et qu'ils m'oublient!" avait-il juré avant de le balançer.

Il ne lui restait que son portable, dont personne n'avait le numéro. Il avait quand même coupé la sonnerie. Pour ne pas être emmerdé par ces connards. 

Edward ne savait même plus quel jour c'était. Il n'avait plus aucun repère temporel. Il n'allumait ni la télé, ni la radio. Les voix faisaient assez de bruit comme ça, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour assourdir son crâne.  
Cependant, ce jour-là, quelque chose de bizarre se produisit. Il entendait d'autres sons. Qui provenaient du poste de télé justement. Une sonnerie de téléphone, puis un "allô" claironna. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Puis un crissement de pneus. Il se dirigea vers les sons. Et devant lui, à la télévision, défilèrent les images qui le hantaient depuis environ quinze jours. Anthony avait répondu au téléphone et parlait sans complexe à la personne au bout du fil ("c'était TOI, enfoiré!!!"). Alice protestait ("elle avait raison, Nom de Dieu! Elle, au moins, elle le protégeait!!"). Puis un cerf surgit de la forêt et attérit au beau milieu de la route. Son frère voulut l'éviter et fit une embardée. Le téléphone tomba par terre mais une voix hurlait encore à l'autre bout: "Allô? Allô? Anthony? Alice?". Mais la route serpentait à travers la forêt, et les virages étaient mauvais. Anthony ne put empêcher l'inévitable, et la voiture avait dégringolé de la falaise, finissant sa course tout en bas. 

-"Noooooooooooooooooooon!" hurla Edward. "Nooooooooon!"

Il regarda ses mains. Elle étaient couvertes de sang. Celui de sa soeur et de son frère. Il était leur assassin, il les avait tués. Tous les deux. Il relava les yeux vers la télévision, qui affichait désormais les cadavres sanguinolents d' Alice et d' Anthony.  
Fou de rage, il écrasa ses poings sur la table basse en verre, la brisant net. Il continua cependant à frapper, frapper, encore et encore, ignorant la douleur que provoquaient les morceaux de verre dans ses mains, lesquelles étaient désormais réellement pleines de sang. 

Avant de s'évanouir, ils entendit des rires et des acclamations. Quelqu'un lança : "Te voilà bien puni pour ce que tu as fait, Edward."

OooooooooooooOO

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux plusieurs heures... ou alors plusieurs jours? (comment le saurait-il?!) après s' être endormi, il entendit quelque chose vibrer et lui bourdonner dans les oreilles. Il jeta un oeil en direction du bruit incessant et jura. Son téléphone portable. Il l'ignora. Même si ses tempes lui hurlaient de le faire taire.  
Il avait un peu dessoûlé et les voix semblaient s'être calmées. Mais un orchestre entièrement composé de tambours et de tambourins avaient élu domicile dans son cerveau, et cela devenait vraiment agaçant.  
Et le téléphone vibrait toujours. De manière continue. Ce qui l'agaçait encore davantage. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille? Il avait pourtant dit à tout le monde de lui foutre la paix...

Il roula sur le côté pour l'atteindre, incapable de se lever pour le faire. Une vraie loque humaine. Il regarda l'écran, et vit que l'hôpital avait tenté de le joindre. 15 fois.  
-"Bordel! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas dans 'je prends des vacances'?"

Il s'apprêtait à jeter son téléphone au loin, quand il se mit à vibrer de nouveau. Il décida de décrocher afin de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. 

-"Quoi?" beugla-t-il dans le combiné, sans aucun préambule.  
-"Mr Cullen? Mon Dieu, vous êtes vivant!" dit une voix féminine, manifestement soulagée.  
-"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, bordel? J'ai plus le droit d'être tranquille pendant mes vacances?" hurla-t-il.  
-"V... Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur, mais cela fait plusieurs semaines déjà que vous êtes parti, et tout le monde ici s'inquiète..." annonça-t-elle, penaude.  
-"Arrêtez vos conneries Mademoiselle. Je suis pas mort. Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix!"  
-"La police est venue chez vous et ne vous a pas trouvé. Tout le monde vous cherche."  
-"Nom de Dieu! Mêlez-vous de vot' cul! Je ne reviendrai pas à l'hôpital, et là où je suis ne vous regarde pas du tout."  
-"Mais..."  
-"Pas de mais, allez vous faire foutre Mademoiselle-je-me-mêle-des-affaires-des-autres-au lieu-de-se-mêler-de-mon-cul." hurla-t-il, encore plus fort.  
-"Gardez vos insultes pour quelqu'un d'autre Monsieur Cullen. Je ne suis peut-être qu'une infirmière mais je ne suis pas une sous-merde!" siffla-t-elle.  
-"Isabella?" demanda-t-il interloqué. "Est-ce que c'est vous?" demanda-t-il, incertain.  
-"Oui."  
-"Alors trouvez-vous un autre chirurgien à emmerder!" ricana-t-il. "Je suis hors-circuit."

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha et balança le téléphone contre l'écran de la télévision. Il fut brisé en mille morceaux. Edward attrapa sa bouteille de whisky et se mit à boire, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que les visions sanglantes et les voix dans sa tête reviennent, se moquant de lui et démontrant par A+B qu'il n'était qu'un assassin. Celui qui avait tué son frère et sa soeur. 

-"Tu n'es qu'une pauvre loque" dit une voix.

Gémissement.

-"Une sous-merde sans âme." dit une autre voix.

Grognement.

-"Un assassin sans coeur et sans vergogne." renchérit une troisième.

Grognement sourd.

Edward se leva d'un bond, tel un animal vers sa proie, et fonça droit vers le mur en face de lui. Une sorte de démon était apparu sur ce mur et il lui avait fait des remarques très insultantes. Il martela le mur avec ses poings déjà douloureux, puis cogna ensuite son crâne contre la surface dure, avec ardeur, visant la tête imaginaire du démon. A plusieurs reprises. 

Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse complètement noir. Et que le brouhaha cesse.

OooooooooooooOO

Des coups à la porte. Puis le silence. Des voix. Encore des coups. Puis le silence. Et le noir. 

Il semblait à Edward qu'il avait été porté, puis déplacé. Pour être placé sur une surface beaucoup plus moelleuse. Et douce. Il lui semblait entendre des voix. Mais ce n'étaient plus les même. Elles étaient douces et exprimaient de l'inquiétude... 

Sûrement un mauvais rêve. Encore. 

Il avait soif. Nom de Dieu, il avait envie d'un bon whisky.  
Mais au lieu de ça, il sentit quelque chose d'humide se poser sur son front, puis sur ses joues, et enfin sa bouche. Quand il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, il cru entrevoir un regard chocolat se poser sur lui.  
Mais il secoua la tête, se disant qu'il était au milieu d'un rêve... Un songe vraiment bizarre. Qui impliquait un indien au regard rude et sombre. Qui ne souriait pas et n'avait d'yeux que pour la petite brune au visage pâle à côté de lui. Celle qui prenait soin d' Edward, de manière vraiment appliquée.  
Tout redevint noir. Le rêve était terminé.

Isabella allait et venait dans la chambre d' Edward. Il s'était de nouveau évanoui. "Mon Dieu!" pensa-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fabriqué ici?"  
En arrivant avec Jacob Black, un ami chirurgien, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver un tel foutoir dans la Villa Cullen. Cet homme était d'une nature tellement ordonnée qu'il était difficile de croire qu'il puisse vivre dans une telle pagaille. Elle l'avait examiné attentivement, et elle avait découvert un homme différent de celui qu'elle connaissait : il avait les yeux ternes, le teint très pâle et il parlait d'une voix lasse et terriblement rauque. C'était consternant pour le bel adonis qu'il avait jadis été...

Jacob et Isabella travaillaient tous les deux dans le même hôpital qu' Edward. Ce dernier était spécialisé dans la chirurgie esthétique, et Isabella l'assistait en tant qu' infirmière chaque fois que leurs gardes coïncidaient. Jacob était, quand à lui, chirurgien en traumatologie, et Isabella et lui travaillaient ensemble, quand l'occasion se présentait. Trop rarement au goût du jeune-homme.  
Jake avait accepté d'aider Bella à trouver Cullen. La jeune-femme n'avait pas arrêté de le biper, et de l'appeler pendant plusieurs semaines. Sans succès. Mais quand la veille au soir, elle avait réussi à le joindre, et avait entendu sa voix (entre deux insultes à son encontre), elle avait décidé de partir à la recherche de la demeure familiale. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une journée. Sa détermination avait eu raison d'elle. Et quand elle l'avait supplié de l'accompagner, il avait accepté, car il ne voulait surtout pas la laisser seule avec lui.  
Il l'aimait trop pour ça.

Jacob avait réussi à cautériser la plaie à la tête, et à soigner les blessures profondes qu' Edward avait aux mains. Bella avait fait des bandages. Il avait un peu de fièvre, qui le faisait délirer, mais il allait mieux.  
Jake voulait ramener Cullen à l'hopital mais Bella avait refusé catégoriquement, sachant qu'on le prendrait pour un fou et qu'on l'internerait.

-"Je veux le soigner ici. Quand il ira mieux, je lui parlerai et je l'aiderai à guérir et à lui faire oublier son chagrin."  
-"Tu es complètement folle! Il est devenu cinglé, et il pourrait te faire du mal!"  
-"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'en ai vu d'autres avec tous les patients de l'hopital."  
-"Bella..."  
-"Jake, je le ferai avec ou sans toi. Même si ça sera plus difficile sans toi."  
-"D'accord." soupira-t-il. "Mais je suis de garde ce soir, alors je ne pourrais pas rester. Et je ne veux pas que tu restes seule avec lui."  
-"Je saurais me débrouiller. Pars tranquille faire ta garde. Je t'informerai pas SMS de son état."  
-"Bien. Mais si tu as le moindre doute, appelle la police!"  
-"D'accord."

Jacob partit, la laissant seule avec Edward. Elle alla voir son malade, qui dormait d'un sommeil agité. La sueur perlait sur son front, et il murmurait des choses insensées. Elle alla chercher un linge qu'elle humidifia avec de l'eau fraîche et le posa sur le front d'Edward. Elle lui prit la main, qu'elle serra doucement. Puis, elle commença à chantonner. 

Elle ne vit rien arriver. Edward ouvrit grand les yeux et lui agrippa fermement l'avant bras. Il la serra fort. Très fort. Elle poussa un hurlement. Il l'attira contre lui, et lui attrapa l'autre bras, de la même manière. D'un mouvement sec et rapide, il approcha son visage du sien, et libéra une de ses mains pour l'attraper par les cheveux. Il lui tira la tignasse en arrière, pour mieux la regarder. Les yeux d' Edward étaient rouges et emplis de colère. Il était dans un profond état de manque, et la fièvre le faisait encore délirer. 

-"Va me chercher à boire, salope! T'as compris? Arrête avec tes conneries, et va me chercher ma bouteille de sky!" beugla-t-il.  
-"Je... Je ne peux pas, Monsieur." répondit-elle.  
-"Et pourquoi ça, petite putain?" siffla-t-il.  
-"Je... J'ai tout jeté à la poubelle." dit-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Il hurla si fort qu'elle fut surprise de ne pas avoir les tympans déchirés. Il la serra encore plus, et elle savait qu'elle aurait des marques sur les avant bras. Il lâcha les cheveux de Bella , et leva la main comme pour la frapper. Mais lorsqu' il croisa ses yeux chocolat et son regard apeuré, il s'arrêta net. Comme hypnotisé. Son cerveau virevolta et l'espace de quelques secondes, il sembla entièrement lucide :

-"C'est vous?"  
-"Je vous demande pardon?"  
-"Vous étiez là. Le jour de l'accident."  
-"En effet."  
-"Et vous m'avez appelé?"  
-"Exact."  
-"Pourquoi êtes-vous là?"  
-"Je m'inquiétais pour vous."  
-"Vous ne devriez pas. Je vais bien."  
-"On ne dirait pas, vu ce que vous vous apprétiez à faire."  
-"Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas."  
-"Continuez comme ça, vous m'impressionnez."  
-"Ne soyez pas sarcastique."  
-"Vous feriez mieux de dormir. Et de remettre vos idées en place."  
-"J'aimerai que ce soit plus simple."  
-"Ca prendra du temps, c'est certain."  
-"Vous m'aiderez?"  
-"Avec plaisir, patron."

Il sourit, se rallongea, et se rendormit, l'esprit beaucoup plus serein. Les voix dans sa tête semblaient avoir quitté le navire. Mais sait-on jamais. Elles pouvaient revenir à tout moment.  
Et elles revinrent. Il eut des crises. Beaucoup de crises. Mais Bella était forte. Même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Jake l'aidait beaucoup. Il venait chaque jour. L'état d' Edward s'était amélioré. Physiquement. Parceque moralement, ça n'allait pas fort. Cauchemars, excès de violence et envies de picoler. C'était dur. Intense. Eprouvant. Mais chaque fois, Jake et elle parvenaient à le maîtriser.  
Il avait commencé à se réalimenter. Et quand Bella et lui étaient seuls, il se confiait à elle. Longuement. Débalant tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, lequel se réchauffait chaque fois qu'il sentait la présence de son infirmière à ses côtés. Elle agissait sur lui comme une sorte de vaccin miracle, et la lueur perdue au fond son âme se réanimait peu à peu, regagnant la surface et combattant les voix et la folie qui l'avaient gagné.  
Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais la remercier assez.

OOooooooooooooOO

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, Edward allait beaucoup mieux. Il avait même repris le travail.  
Alors qu'il terminait une opération de la mâchoire pour une cliente qui avait été défigurée, il s'adressa à son infirmière en chef :

-"Mademoiselle Swan, cette opération est une réussite, et je n'aurais jamais réussi sans vous."  
-"Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Monsieur Cullen."  
-"Votre garde est-elle terminée?"  
-"Oui. Depuis deux minutes."  
-"La mienne aussi. Je vous offre un café?"  
-"Avec plaisir, Monsieur."

Ils sortirent de la salle d'opération et se changèrent dans les vestiaires prévus à cet effet. Bella sortit la première du sien, et elle dut donc attendre qu' Edward eut fini. Les couloirs étaient déserts à cette heure de la nuit. La plupart des patients dormaient et les infirmières étaient dans leur bureau. 

Quelqu'un lui agrippa le bras, et elle étouffa un petit cri. Puis elle fut entraînée de force dans le vestiaire des hommes, et plaquée contre le mur, près de la porte. Un "clic" se fit entendre, signe que le verrou avait été poussé. Un souffle chaud et sensuel s'échappait de la bouche de son ravisseur et se déposait sur son cou, faisant monter la température ambiante de plusieurs degrés. 

-"Que diriez-vous d'un petit amuse-gueule avant le café, Mademoiselle Swan?" fit une voix plutôt rauque.  
-"Mmmmh..." gémit-elle. "J'en serai enchantée, Monsieur." répondit-elle de manière suave.

Des lèvres brûlantes s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, et de longs doigts fins glissèrent dans ses cheveux bruns, légèrement ondulés. Elle réagit aussitôt en faisant onduler son bassin, et en poussant un long gémissement significatif. Il demanda l'accès à sa bouche, et elle entrouvrit les lèvres. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent et se mirent à danser un tango endiablé. Rapidement, en réponse à ce baiser fulgurant, elle sentit quelque chose de long et dur se dresser contre elle. Ce qui la fit sourire.

-"Ainsi, vous souriez, Mademoiselle Swan? Voyons si ceci vous fera également sourire...." annonça-t-il moqueur.

Sur ces mots il attaqua son cou avec sa bouche, mordillant sa jugulaire qui pulsait d'excitation. Il promena sa langue le long de son cou, posant ici et là un baiser tendre et aimant.  
Leurs respirations étaient déjà haletantes, et l'air autour d'eux était presque devenu étouffant.  
En quelques instants, Bella fut délestée de ses vêtements, et il ne lui restait plus que son ensemble en dentelle rose. Edward passa une langue coquine sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de la sommer de s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs présents dans la pièce. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et se positionna entre ses cuisses. 

-"Je. Pense. Que. Cette. Jolie. Chose. Est. un. Obstacle. à. Mes. Intentions." Dit il en ponctuant chaque mot d'un baiser ou d'un coup de langue habile sur son intimité.  
-"S'il-te-plaît, Edward, débarasse-toi en... Vite." supplia-t-elle dans un souffle.

Ce qu'il fit. Mais délicatement. Il ne voulait plus de violence après ce qu'il avait éprouvé. De la tendresse lui irait très bien.  
Lorsque le string fut hors circuit, il plongea sur elle et, sans préambule, caressa son sexe avec sa langue. Bella se cambra aussitôt, et jouit presque instantanément. Il intensifia donc son exploration interne, cajolant chaque partie de son intimité. Les petites lèvres de Bella étaient gonflées par le plaisir, et lorsqu'elle jouit pour la deuxième fois, il se redressa pour l'embrasser langoureusement, la serrant dans ses bras musclés. 

-"Je crois que l'on devrait trouver un endroit plus confortable pour la suite des évènements..." souffla-t-il.  
-"Monsieur Cullen, est-ce une invitation?"  
-"Ca l'est..."  
-"J'ai besoin de prendre une douche avant de repartir."  
-"Personne ne viendra nous déranger ici... " insinua-t-il.  
-"Tu as l'esprit mal placé."  
-"Je te retourne le compliment."

Elle sourit et en quelques secondes, ôta son soutien-gorge et se dirigea vers la douche en ondulant exagérément des hanches. Elle entendit un grognement derrière elle, puis un froissement de tissu. Avant même d'avoir pû allumer l'eau chaude, deux bras gigantesques lui attrapèrent les hanches et la firent virevolter, de telle sorte qu'elle se trouvait face à Edward et contre son érection, immense et brûlante. D'envie. Sans tarder.

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, et grimpa dans ses bras, mettant une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il se dirigea vers la douche, alluma le jet, et plaqua Bella contre la paroi. Leurs respirations étaient erratiques et les mains de Bella s'agrippaient aux cheveux cuivrés de son amant.

Il prit les fesses de sa partenaire en coupe et déplaça son corps légèrement de telle sorte qu'il puisse frotter son sexe contre le sien. Elle gémissait et les bruits qu'elles faisaient l'excitaient encore plus. 

-"Demande-le moi, Bella. Demande-le moi."  
-"Fais-moi l'amour, Edward. S'il-te-plaît."  
-"Vos désirs sont des ordres, Mademoiselle Swan." répondit-il, en souriant.

Il la pénétra, doucement. Elle était si serrée, et si humide, qu'il en jouit presque instantanément. Il sentit les ongles de Bella se planter dans son dos. Il commença à aller et venir en elle, gentiment d'abord, puis plus rapidement ensuite. Leurs cris et leurs gémissements étaient couverts par le bruit de la douche qui cascadait sur eux.  
Edward sentait que l'intimité de Bella se rétrécissait de plus en plus, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps.  
Il accéléra le mouvement, et leurs corps mouillés claquèrent l'un contre l'autre dans un rythme effréné et endiablé. Bella sentait son dos cogner contre la paroi de la douche, mais elle s'en fichait. Ce qu 'Edward lui faisait dans cette douche était beaucoup plus important. Chaque coup de rein lui provoquait un plaisir fulgurant, et elle n'était désormais plus très loin de l'extase. Le feu s'intensifiait en elle et il ne fallut à Edward qu'une seule poussée supplémentaire pour la propulser au paradis. Il vint avec elle et leurs cris se mêlèrent alors qu'ils atteignaient l'orgasme. 

Edward reposa Bella après qu'ils aient récupéré un peu de souffle. Il l'embrassa encore et la serra contre lui. 

-"Je t'aime..." lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.  
-"Je t'aime aussi."

La folie d' Edward était partie, enfouie sous une nouvelle entité appelée amour. Mais Edward savait qu' une simple étincelle pourrait à nouveau tout faire basculer. L'humanité était ainsi faite : faible et propice à toute tentation...... Même les plus mauvaises...


End file.
